


【Dickjay】魔法オナホ

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 平安夜，蝙蝠家族成功在港口攔截一批據說有魔法的自慰套。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	【Dickjay】魔法オナホ

**Author's Note:**

> 強行跟聖誕節扯上關係，希望12今後也開開心心過聖誕節!Merry Christmas🎅🏻🎄🌟

「有什麼感覺嗎？」

修長的手指沾了點黏稠的潤滑液正不停進出乾澀的塑膠製品。Dick的另一隻手拿著一個肉色的圓柱體，俗稱的自慰套。他一邊動作一邊觀察床上那人的反應，但對方只是翻了個白眼送他。

「你是覺得你能憑空指姦我？」  
「這不就在測試了」

Dick繼續讓手指翻轉抽插，床上的Jason打了個哈欠與哆嗦，有點冷，想要一條毯子蓋。

要說為什麼現在兩人拿著情趣用品實驗，就要回到幾周前。

『他們打算打者"聖誕單身套組""的名義販賣』  
『...為什麼你每個詞我都認識，合在一起我就聽不懂』

那個妓女笑了起來，嘴裡叼者的煙隨者肌肉的動作上下起伏。她又吸了一口，把剛吸進肺裡的煙霧全數吐在Redhood臉上。

『聖誕節早就不是什麼闔家歡聚的日子，是我們張開腿大數鈔票的節慶』  
『...謝了。還有別再抽那麼兇，粉底都蓋不住你發黃的皮膚』  
『等我的臉都被燻成黑色，你再警告我吧』

作為答謝，Redhood扔了一包塞買錢的香菸給很照顧他的女人。

對方願意偷偷告訴他：最近有人打算大量進貨一批對女性十分不友善的魔法物品，流入市面的話將會有許多女孩子在不知情的狀況下受害。但情報就是這麼少，他拼湊起來也只確定跟性犯罪脫不了關係。

於是Jason每晚到港口蹲點，蹲到他的兄弟們懷疑Jason是不是又想獨自幹一票危險的，會把他自己害死的那種。大家自動自發排班陪Redhood蹲點(Robin一開始還叫囂他不要，卻是最準時出現在港口的人)，輪流一起蹲了好幾天後，在平安夜當晚總算等到讓他們吹了不少海風的目標。

今晚蝙蝠家傾巢而出，最後攔截下來的是一批據說有魔法的自慰套。

之後根據被打到快死的進貨人所言：這個自慰套只要在裡面放進目標的頭髮後，就會自動連接目標的性器官，而對自慰套做的所有愛撫及插入等動作，都會毫無保留的直接刺激到目標身上。

『這肯定會大賣！所有的單身男性都會喜歡這玩意』

進貨人得意洋洋，Redhood忍不住多踹他下體好幾腳。

「有什麼特別的感想？」  
「目前來看就是個普通的自慰套而已」

Dick拔出手指順手拿了張衛生紙擦拭，他又舉起灌模的塑膠製品看了幾眼。不管是形狀還是外觀，怎麼看都只是普通的商品，然而凡是跟魔法扯上關係的都不會有好結果，總有人能把它用在犯罪身上。

「研究完的話可以解開我了嗎」  
「在等一下，這次換放進你的頭髮看看」

雙手被高舉銬在床上的Jason沒好氣地看著戀人，當時他眼角瞄到Nightwing偷偷順走一個時就該阻止他，而不是任這精蟲上腦的混帳現在拿他來測試。不光是手，就連他的雙腳都被強行開成Ｍ字腿後固定在左右兩側。

Dick放進事先剪下的Jason頭髮後，再次讓手指插進去。

「操！」Jason突然彈了一下。  
「變溫暖了...真的連在一起？」

指尖傳來的溫度很明顯不是無生命體該有的，之前測試時倒進的潤滑液像是瞬間蒸發消失，Dick可以感覺到手指進入的地方相當乾澀且緊緻...就好像尚未準備的Jason小穴。

Dick不敢置信，他又動了動手指。

「他媽的Dick、不要在動了！」  
「真的？這樣有感覺嗎？」  
「我放你的頭髮進去再拿東西插，你不就知道了！快點把我解開」

這一次跟剛才很明顯不一樣，他的屁股真的有被人用什麼東西插著的感覺，而且還毫不客氣地在搔刮他的內壁。竟然已經確定這東西真的有魔法，Jason覺得測試也該到此結束。可惜Dick不這麼想，他正用不懷好意的目光看著這邊，Jason認得出這個眼神，是某人思考都被老二佔據時會有的表情。

「別著急嘛。這可是難得的機會～」

屁股裡的異物感消失了，Dick應該是拔出了手指。下一秒他就感覺到後面被什麼濕濕熱熱的東西貼上，接者鑽了進來在他的裡面打轉。Jason努力抬起頭想看，Dick舉者自慰套在他的嘴邊，正目不轉睛地盯著這邊的反應。

「操你的！你居然在舔！」  
「有什麼關係，你平常都不肯讓我服務」  
「很、很髒...啊」  
「反正現在不是實際舔到...」

他含糊地說者，舌頭先是下往上滑過洞口後用力吸吮發出嘖嘖的水聲，重複幾次後Dick把舌尖推進不斷顫抖的地方。

太神奇了...他手上的套子真的在動，而且裡面很熱、很緊。Dick重重舔了幾下內壁後開始打轉，Jason抵抗的更大力了，無助的手只能在手銬裡握緊又放開，束縛住他的鎖鏈碰撞在一起發出金屬撞擊聲。

「停下來、Dick，我不喜歡這樣...」

Dick可以瞧見Jason的勃起逐漸有了反應，他讓舌頭頂在套子內側，嘴唇貼著周圍持續用吸咬的方式做刺激。每親一次都故意發出很大的聲音，Jason全身上下的皮膚都因為羞恥而泛紅，屁股不停地搖擺想逃離遠處傳來的折磨，他現在可真的是隔空欺負Jason。

Jason還在扭動，得意的踢技此時也不管用，想努力踢蹬的大腿跟小腿被皮帶圈在一起。床鋪就是砧板，而他就是那條魚，能做到小幅度的掙扎卻只能任憑廚師宰割。Dick又拿起了潤滑液，平常他都會先稍微用手掌溫熱過後才送進Jason體內，但今天Dick刻意將瓶口塞進自慰套的洞口內，整罐翻過來毫不客氣地朝裡面擠進。

Jason不禁發出咒罵，有東西正往他的內部咕咚咕咚地灌入，可是卻感受不到平常該在附近的體溫跟熱度，沒有愛撫與甜蜜的情話，他有點想哭，甚至有點想要求Dick過來抱住自己。結果Dick驚訝的低喃又讓他硬生生把懇求吞回喉嚨裡。

「...不會吧...」

過量的潤滑液沒有被排出自慰套的入口，同時間從Jason本人的小洞卻流出透明的液體。Dick被這景象給震住，再一次證明了自慰套的確正連接著Jason可口的後穴，他快速地插進兩根手指粗魯地剪合、擴張自慰套。

該說不意外嗎？眼前的穴口居然真隨著擴張而被撐開Dick手指的粗度，如同他的手指正插在那邊一樣。配合他的動作、Jason的入口一顫一顫地收縮，自慰套彷彿有意識一般也跟者縮緊。指尖感受到的腸壁皺褶都是他所熟悉的紋路，而不是早先手指所抽插的人造品。

舔了舔唇，Dick迫不急待地將自慰套抵住早已硬挺許久的陰莖上，往下捅了進去。

「啊－你居然敢...！」  
「Jason...我進來囉...」

後穴被緩慢打開，推進來的東西不論是感覺、大小、硬度都是平常熟悉的Dick，但那個混帳現在人卻坐在不遠處的椅子上，手裡還抓著肉粉色的自慰套。Jason仰起頭大口大口吸氣，Dick卻動了起來，那個王八蛋是不是忘記那東西還連著他。

Jason咬住下唇不讓示弱的聲音從口中溢出，Dick撸的是那麼大力、那麼激烈，不用看他都可以猜到Dick是如何拿著那個套子套弄自己。平常的Dick剛進來時一定會留一點時間給身下的人習慣再小幅度抽插，而不是像這樣一來就直搗最深處後馬上衝撞，操的Jason獨自一人在床上擺腰顛簸。

Dick拉起自慰套後又狠狠地插進，他狡猾地觀察Jasoon的一舉一動。起初頑強的弟弟還能忍耐，但咬著下唇挺起胸的Littlewing也很美，更令人想折磨。

Dick不時再套弄中加進旋轉柱體的手勢，半模仿著陰莖在對方體內打轉的模樣，這個舉動使得Jason直接叫了出來，內壁縮的更緊，因為快感捲曲起來的腳趾夾起一絲床單，被固定住的雙腳一晃一晃擺動。

「媽的...這簡直像看一個隱形人強姦你...」  
「去你的－－」

朝他敞開的肉穴激烈地一張一合卻無法完全閉上，隨著Dick的抽插更多起泡的潤滑液從小穴溜出。接者Dick稍微退出一點後握住尾端快速的搖動起來，跟Jason騎著自己搖起來時不太一樣，角度變的更隨機，龜頭戳到的地方也不同以往，更淺。

「你是－故意、的」  
「很舒服，對吧？」

Dick揚起微笑，被幹的那人咬牙切齒指責，努力撐起的臉還有淚痕，帶著哭腔的聲音一點威嚇力都沒有。Dick知道Jason在淺區就有個敏感點，但那個地方Jason只喜歡用摩擦不喜歡被撞擊，理由是這樣射得太快他會沒體力陪Dick繼續。

Jason的腰再次弓了起來，蹬著床單的大腿用力到青莖都冒出，從頭到尾沒有被人碰觸過的勃起滴漏出精液。Dick加速後順著這股緊縮一起釋放，他又讓自慰套把他吞到底部，因為高潮而擠壓的肉壁被他強硬撞開，Jason本能地抖了抖，Dick的手下意識又稍微套弄幾下後才拔走柱體。

Jason的上身已經摔回了床上，而Dick剛剛射進去的白色濁液緩緩從穴口溢出，戀人的眼神微微渙散失去焦點，他四處張望後在看見Dick時露出傻笑。

「Dick、Dick－... 」  
「Jay...還好嗎」

是我做過頭了。Dick趕忙俯到弟弟身上邊道歉邊準備要解開他的束縛，但Jason的發言制止了他。

「我要你就這樣進來，我想要實際感受你...」  
「Jay？」

Dick吞了吞口水，Jason的雙手仍銬在床頭，雙腳也維持著門戶大開的模樣。

「幹我，Dick」  
「樂意之至」

隔天回大宅過聖誕節的Dick一直不斷哄著Jason，直到他氣消為止。其他人早已見怪不怪，懶得去問他們又因為什麼在鬧彆扭。在旁邊啃烤雞大餐的Tim表示：大紅背對著Dick，所以Dick看不到，其實大紅一直在偷笑，早就消氣了。

之後蝙蝠家族確認這自慰套是真的有魔法而把其餘的庫存都銷毀後，Jason注意到他的弟弟們有人偷偷暗藏了幾個起來。


End file.
